Call of Pony: Mane Warfare
Call of Pony: Mane Warfare is an HTFF TV episode where Brony Robo Star and Anti-Brony Atwater face off. Plot Starring * Robo Star * Atwater Featuring * Blasty * Pierce * Superspeed * Bulky Appearing * The Mole Plot The episode begins with Robo Star sitting at a picnic table showing off his MLP collectibles to Blasty and Superspeed who "OOH" and "AAH" at them. Robo Star then bends down and pulls out a special collectible from a bag, a full sized replica of Twilight Sparkles head. Blasty reaches out to touch it, but Robo Star swats his hand away and tells him nobody can touch it but him. Its then that a rock flies on screen and hits the replica and shatters it, causing the trio to freak out. It's then shown that Atwater was the one who threw the stone, with Pierce and Bulky standing next to him and laughing. Atwater then begins throwing more rocks along with Pierce and Bulky. Robo Star, Superspeed and Blasty start getting pelted by rocks along with Robo Star's collectibles, many of which smash to bits, freaking Robo Star more. To escape the onslaught of rocks Superspeed ducks under the table, but Robo Star becomes so fed up with the treatment that he grabs on of the rocks and throws it back. Blasty watches Robo Star and gets inspired to do the same. A rock ends up striking Atwater in the face, and he becomes enraged and charges at Robo Star. Robo Star yelps and runs off while Atwater chases him. While they run off, Blasty, Pierce and Bulky continue throwing rocks while Superspeed remains hidden. Robo Star is then seen running through the park and he ends up tripping over a hose. Robo Star looks up and sees groundskeeper The Mole watering a trash can and looks at him for a moment before standing up and again to run, however Atwater catches up to him and he takes the hose from The Mole and begins trying to strangle Robo Star. However water sprays from the hose and onto Robo Star, causing him to short out for a second and then turn into 20's Robo Star. Robo Star quickly grabs the hose and rips in in half, before turning and facing Atwater, who now freaks out and begins running himself. Robo Star pulls out a gun and then chases after Atwater while shooting at him wildly. Atwater ends up running back to the picnic table and is accidentally hit in the head with a rock by Bulky. The causes him to fall down and the bullets being shot by Robo Star go over him and hit Bulky and Pierce. Robo Star then goes right up to Atwater and point his gun at him and pulls the trigger but finds it out of ammo, so he throws the gun, which hits Blasty and his eye is impaled by the barrel of the gun. Atwater takes this moment to stand up and try to run, but Robo Star tackles him into the picnic table and is breaks under their weight, killing Superspeed. As the table breaks, all the items on the table fly into the air and then fall down. The horn from the replica lands on Robo Star and impales him through the back and out the other end and impales Atwater in the chest killing them both. The iris closes on a single unbroken collectible. End Tag "Friendship is Magic" Deaths # Pierce and Bulky are shot many times. # Blasty is stabbed in the eye with the barrel of a gun. # Superspeed is crushed by Atwater and Robo Star. # Atwater and Robo Star are impaled by a horn. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes